fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 252
編 グレイ ｖｓ. シルバー |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Gurei vs. Shirubā |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Gray vs. Silver |Adapted=Chapter 391 |Air Date=September 26, 2015 |Episode=252 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=NEVER-END TALE |Ending Song=FOREVER HERE |Adapted 2=Chapter 392 }} Tartaros Arc: Gray vs. Silver is the 252nd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 77th episode of the 2014 series. Fairy Tail continues to battle Tartaros while simultaneously attempting to stop the detonation of Face. Meanwhile, Gray fights against Silver, enraged that Deliora is using his father's body as a vessel. Although overwhelmed at first, he eventually manages to defeat the Demon Gate, but reveals a sorrowful truth. Summary Shattered by the revelation that his father's body is being used as a vessel by Deliora, Gray furiously battles the Demon Gate but is easily overwhelmed. His Magic proves useless as Silver's Ice Devil Slayer Magic allows the latter to consume all forms of ice except for his own, thereby increasing his own power. Silver triumphantly states that he specifically learned such Magic to negate the attacks of Ur's disciples. Simultaneously, Keyes reveals Silver's Magic to Juvia, commenting that the Underworld King admitted the Mage into the Guild on his own whim. Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel are facing problems in their fight against Tempester and Torafuzar. Although the Dragon Slayers are confident of their victory, the battle proceeds to favor the Demons. As the fight continues, Lucy realizes that Tempester is the Demon who infected Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe with Magical Barrier Particles. Juvia fares no better in her battle against Keyes, with the latter ominously questioning Juvia about her emotions in case she loses her love. Concurrently, Gray continues to struggle against Silver, but all his efforts prove futile. Vowing to defeat the monster with his own hands, the Fairy Tail Mage tries to attack him with rubble, but this tactic is soon rendered impossible when Silver instantaneously freezes the battlefield. Remembering Natsu's statement about Slayers' inability to ingest their own Magic, Gray then tries to channel the Devil Slayer ice to attack the Demon, but even this has no effect on Silver, turning out to be immune to all forms of ice. Somewhere in the ruins of Cube, though, Franmalth finds himself captured by the enemy and angrily bemoans his fate. While guarding the Demon, Panther Lily tries to threaten him into guiding them to the control room so that they can deactivate Face. At the same time, Wendy informs Doranbolt of her plan to have Warren contact other guilds and enlist their help in destroying the Magic Pulse Bomb. In the meantime, Silver has managed to utterly overpower his opponent. He ruthlessly beats the boy, mocking his weak resistance, but Gray refuses to back down. When Silver points out that the odds are stacked against him, Gray finally decides to use Iced Shell. Visibly taken aback, the Devil Slayer expresses his astonishment at Gray's reckless move. And while the former desperately attempts to block the spell, Gray mentally apologizes to all his comrades and begins to cast Iced Shell. However, Silver manages to interrupt the move, only to realize that it was a feint and Gray is behind him. Claiming that he will not be the cause for his comrades' tears, Gray reveals that he managed to obtain a cannonball by melting some of the ice encasing the ruins. Augmenting his own physical strength by creating a frozen gauntlet, Gray throws the iron ball straight through his opponent's torso. As Silver collapses in defeat, Gray states that he has seen through Silver's act and expresses his anguish at having had to fight his own father. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Silver Fullbuster (concluded) *Juvia Lockser vs. Keyes *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Tempester & Torafuzar Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** ** ** * * Curses used *Calamity Curse *Absorption Curse Spells used * |Shīrudo}} *Ice-Make: Platform * |Cōrudo Ekusukaribā}} * * * * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * * |Kyanon}} * |Reboryūshon}} * |Aisudo Sheru}} *Ice-Make: Clone * * * |Vanbureisu}} Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * *Slash Arm (スラッシュアーム Surasshu Āmu) * |Doragon Fōsu}} Weapons used *Khakkhara Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **There is an added scene of the Exceeds conversing of what action to take next with Franmalth. **Additional dialogue is added in the fights between Natsu, Gajeel, and Juvia facing the Tartaros members. *Gray's memories of his loved ones in the anime are scenes taken from the Tartaros arc, excluding Natsu, Juvia, Ultear, Lyon, and Ur. Navigation Category:Episodes